mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Менуэтт/Галерея/Сезон 5
Замок, милый замок Memory jewel of Friendship is Magic, part 1 S5E3.png Спасибо Танку за воспоминания Rainbow sees ponies decorating their houses with icicles S5E5.png Кусочек жизни Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png Minuette, Ace, and Truffle flying upward S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Minuette, Thunderlane, and Pipsqueak in shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Celestia looking at ponies trotting past S5E9.png Принцесса Спайк The Grand Equestria Pony Summit S5E10.png Jet Set in line of delegates S5E10.png Налаживание отношений Minuette meets Twilight S5E12.png Minuette -What are you doing here-- S5E12.png Minuette greets Spike S5E12.png Minuette comments on Twilight's wings S5E12.png Minuette uses magic S5E12.png Minuette -we used to be friends back when- S5E12.png Lens focusing S5E12.png Minuette and Twilight viewed from the camera S5E12.png Minuette wants Twilight to fluff her wings up S5E12.png Twilight opens her wing while Minuette smiles S5E12.png Minuette about to take a photo with Twilight S5E12.png Twilight and Minuette smile for the camera S5E12.png Minuette asks what Twilight's doing here S5E12.png Minuette -you never come to see me- S5E12.png Minuette smiling S5E12.png Minuette points at Twilight; has an idea S5E12.png Minuette asks if Twilight wants to see her other friends S5E12.png Minuette -It'll be great!- S5E12.png Minuette jumps up S5E12.png Minuette -Get it-- S5E12.png Twilight and her old friends laughing S5E12.png Minuette -when she heard you were the Princess of Friendship!- S5E12.png Twinkleshine -That was some shindig!- S5E12.png Twinkleshine -We see you all the time!- S5E12.png Minuette -You remember our old friend, Lyra, right-- S5E12.png Minuette -She lives in Ponyville, too- S5E12.png Minuette -Or she's coming over here!- S5E12.png Minuette levitates a donut; separate it into halves S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle says oh S5E12.png Lemon Hearts clears her throats S5E12.png Lemon -So what brings you by anyway-- S5E12.png Twilight -Well, uh, you see...- S5E12.png Twilight releases a sigh S5E12.png Twilight says she came to apologize S5E12.png Minuette swallowing donut S5E12.png Minuette -For what-- S5E12.png Twilight -I didn't really appreciate my friends- S5E12.png Twilight -I didn't know how important friendship was- S5E12.png Twilight's old friends laugh S5E12.png Minuette -it might've stung a little bit when you ran off to Ponyville- S5E12.png Twinkleshine -we didn't take it personally- S5E12.png Lemon Hearts says it's good to see Twilight S5E12.png Lemon -Anypony up for a blast from the past- S5E12.png Twilight and old friends smiling S5E12.png Twilight and company approach the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Twilight gasps happily S5E12.png Twilight -I have so many great memories of this place!- S5E12.png Minuette laughs S5E12.png Minuette -Remember when Lemon Hearts- S5E12.png Twilight thinking S5E12.png Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Fillies Minuette and Twinkleshine chasing Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Fillies Twilight and Moon Dancer continue reading the books S5E12.png Twilight looks back at her past while her old friends are laughing S5E12.png Twilight asks what happened to Moon Dancer S5E12.png Lemon -Moon Dancer-- S5E12.png Twinkleshine -Oh, right! Moon Dancer!- S5E12.png Lemon -I wonder what she's up to- S5E12.png Minuette -I always liked her- S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends arriving at Moon Dancer's home S5E12.png Minuette -I think this is the place- S5E12.png Twilight and Spike walks towards Moon Dancer's home door S5E12.png Twilight knocks on Moon Dancer's door S5E12.png Moon Dancer opens door S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts together S5E12.png The colors fall down S5E12.png Minuette laugh S5E12.png Minuette -That's old Moon Dancer- S5E12.png Minuette -She always did like her books- S5E12.png Twilight listens to Minuette -Kinda like you used to be, huh-- S5E12.png Twilight -Exactly how I used to be- S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and Minuette hiding behind menus S5E12.png Twilight and Minuette wearing sunglasses S5E12.png Spike -we've been watching her for three days!- S5E12.png Twilight -nopony looks at her or says hello- S5E12.png Twilight removes her sunglasses S5E12.png Twilight -it's like she doesn't even exist- S5E12.png Twilight -was she always like this-- S5E12.png Minuette -she always was a little shy- S5E12.png Minuette -starting to come out of her shell- S5E12.png Minuette reminds Twilight of Moon Dancer's party S5E12.png Twilight blushing and shrugging S5E12.png Minuette -you might've been busy that day- S5E12.png Twinkleshine mentions Moon Dancer's get-together S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle gets invited to a party S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine and Lemon Hearts invite Twilight S5E12.png Twilight declining the invitation S5E12.png Twilight tells the girls that she has to study S5E12.png Twilight Sparkle nervous smile S5E12.png Twilight makes a big realization S5E12.png Minuette -finally might be letting her guard down- S5E12.png Minuette -invited her out a few times after that- S5E12.png Minuette -she was always too busy studying- S5E12.png Minuette -eventually, we just stopped asking- S5E12.png Twilight --no idea that party was so important-- S5E12.png Twilight discards her sunglasses S5E12.png Twilight -gotta find a way to make it up to her!- S5E12.png Dinner in restaurant with everypony S5E12.png Moon Dancer lists off her fields of study S5E12.png Minuette asking Moon Dancer about her career plans S5E12.png Moon Dancer -can I go now-- S5E12.png Twilight -Moon Dancer, please- S5E12.png Minuette -It's all right, Twilight- S5E12.png Minuette gesturing toward Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine S5E12.png Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine acting nervous S5E12.png Minuette tries to change the subject S5E12.png Minuette asks Spike to tell the sleepover story S5E12.png Moon Dancer -I've read that- S5E12.png Twilight trying to change the subject S5E12.png Twilight and friends nervous around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving the restaurant S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends arrive for the party S5E12.png Moon Dancer's friends awkward around her S5E12.png Moon Dancer disappointed S5E12.png Minuette -we'll still have fun, right-- S5E12.png Moon Dancer walking away sad S5E12.png Moon Dancer leaving her own party S5E12.png Minuette outside Twilight's tower home S5E12.png Minuette knocking on Twilight's door S5E12.png Minuette listening for sounds S5E12.png Minuette -they must've gone back to Ponyville- S5E12.png Minuette sees something in the sky S5E12.png Twilight about to crash into Minuette S5E12.png Twilight crashes into Minuette S5E12.png Twilight and friends crash to the ground S5E12.png Pinkie Pie -that was awesome!- S5E12.png Pinkie Pie hovering with her tail S5E12.png Minuette -I thought you threw in the old towel- S5E12.png Twilight introduces Pinkie to Minuette S5E12.png Minuette happy to see Pinkie Pie S5E12.png Minuette hugging Pinkie Pie S5E12.png Pinkie -you didn't say Minuette would be here!- S5E12.png Pinkie Pie makes a plan with Minuette S5E12.png Minuette rearing up on her hooves S5E12.png Twilight, Spike, and old friends gather around Moon Dancer S5E12.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the cake S5E12.png Pinkie sticks a party hat on Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Moon Dancer approaches the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer lightly whacks the pinata S5E12.png Moon Dancer -the first time I put myself out there- S5E12.png Moon Dancer -you didn't even bother to show up!- S5E12.png Moon Dancer -we were supposed to be friends- S5E12.png Moon Dancer pointing at Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts S5E12.png Moon Dancer screams in frustration S5E12.png Twilight and friends shocked by Moon Dancer's outburst S5E12.png Twilight and friends feel sorry for Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts approach Moon Dancer S5E12.png Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lemon Hearts offer their friendship S5E12.png Moon Dancer touched by the girls' offer of friendship S5E12.png Moon Dancer wiping her tears away S5E12.png Twilight gestures toward Spike S5E12.png Moon Dancer surrounded by friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer -let's party!- S5E12.png Everypony having fun at the party S5E12.png Photo of Twilight, Moon Dancer, and friends S5E12.png Moon Dancer joins her friends for a game S5E12.png Moon Dancer and friends going outside S5E12.png Ball flying over Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Minuette, Lemon Hearts, and Twinkleshine playing S5E12.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Ponies appear in Pinkie's dream Ponyville S5E13.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Fluttershy asks the other ponies for help S5E13.png Twilight rallies the ponies together S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Luna -I am no better now than I was then- S5E13.png Бутик в Кантерлоте Rarity welcomes ponies to going-out-of-business sale S5E14.png Rarity singing Rules of Rarity second reprise S5E14.png Рарити идёт по следу! Rarity and other ponies watch the aerial display S5E15.png Rarity looking suspicious S5E15.png Soarin sees Stormy Flare S5E15.png Гвоздь программы Rara singing --I had believed what I was sold-- S5E24.png Unicorns light their horns as Rara sings S5E24.png Coloratura singing to an enthralled audience S5E24.png Rara singing --right before my eyes-- S5E24.png Rara reaching end of The Magic Inside S5E24.png Rara sings --just like the magic inside of you-- S5E24.png Rara singing --just like the magic inside of...-- S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura --I had forgotten who I really was-- S5E24.png Coloratura --an old friend reminded me-- S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 Sea Swirl and Lyra arrive to the lecture hall S5E25.png Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей